(Rewrite) Danny Fenton, Apprentice of Albedo
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A rewrite of my previous story, Danny Phantom: Ultimate Alien. Good! Albedo. Ultimatrix Wielding Danny. Read on, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sure you're all familiar with my old story, Danny Phantom: Ultimate Alien. Well, it's unfortunate but I've lost all inspiration and drive to continue that story. However, this does not mean I'm gonna scrap it! I've decided to rewrite the story, and put the previous version up for adoption. So if anyone out there is reading this and wants to adopt the previous version of this story, PM me and we'll talk about it. Thank you all, and I hope you understand.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"..." = Normal Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Device is Created!**_

* * *

On the technologically advanced planet of Galvan Prime, we find ourselves in a giant building in the form of a green hourglass. As it would turn out, this building was actually a laboratory where one of the greatest minds in three, possibly five, galaxies was working on something that would revolutionize the universe. Well, more accurately the one working was this guy's apprentice.

The one in question was a Galvan named Albedo. Like all members of the Galvan race, Albedo had gray colored skin, bulbous green eyes with rectangular pupils, and was only six inches tall. He also had four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. However, unlike most Galvans, Albedo has a longer neck and a thinner face. He wears silver colored armor on his arms and legs, and a green and black outfit that looked like a fusion of a Greek toga, and an Aztec battle dress.

What he was working on was a strange device indeed. It appeared to be a gauntlet that was much bigger than a Galvan could ever hope to wear. The gauntlet itself looked like it was supposed to be worn on the back of one's hand, and had four black squares where the knuckles would be. There was a silver dial in the shape of a circle that had four "spikes" jutting out of the sides. It also had a single strap going underneath the top of the gauntlet that looked like it was supposed to secure itself to the wearer by the palm. However, for some odd reason there was nothing on the faceplate. This most likely meant that the device was inactive at the time.

Albedo had just one more thing to add to the device to complete it. It was a small red crystal that resembled the three dimensional shape known as a dodecahedron, and it was radiating a strange power. Albedo was broken from his work by the voice of an elderly man.

"How goes your invention, my young apprentice?"

Albedo looked to the door of the lab to see his teacher walk into the room. Like Albedo, this man was a Galvan. However there were some key differences. For one thing, he had a normal sized head and a shorter neck than Albedo. He also had wrinklier skin that had liver spots here and there. He also had a couple of long appendages hanging from his upper lip and some shorter ones on his chin resembling a mustache and a beard.

"It is almost complete, First Thinker Azmuth." Albedo said with a grin.

Azmuth is the brightest mind in five Galaxies, and the creator of a device known as the Omni Matrix. Or the Omnitrix, as most prefer to call it. But as time wore on, Azmuth's young apprentice Albedo began to show some real promise in the scientific field, and had actually begun to Humble himself. For these reasons, Azmuth entrusted Albedo with the task of creating a special Omnitrix that would allow the user to evolve their alien forms by many, many eons to a worst case scenario. Naturally, Abedo accepted the task and has been hard at work for a whole year now.

Azmuth walked over just in time for Albedo to open up the Ultimate Omnitrix's faceplate. Albedo brought in the crystal before turning to Azmuth.

"Once I place this Polymorphic Crystal into the Ultimatrix, it will stabilize the core and prevent any serious issues with Biofeedback to the wearer." Albedo explained. "Well, here goes something!"

He placed the crystal into the Ultimatrix, and closed off the faceplate. Once that was done, the two Galvans stepped back as the Ultimatrix flared to life! The dial remained silver, but the whole body of the Ultimatrix turned an intense red color along with the core. And a red colored hourglass symbol that was glowing with power appeared on the faceplate.

Both Azmuth and Albedo were very much impressed by the fact that it had been completed without blowing the whole lab sky-high, but they were also quite confused by the odd coloring of the Ultimatrix. This was quite the unforeseen development.

"Albedo, it the Ultimatrix supposed to be red?" Azmuth asked.

"I hadn't intended for it to become such a color, but at least we know it's not gonna kill us." Albedo said in a slight joking manner.

But this just left them with one more question. Since they were too small to use the Ultimatrix and Azmuth had entrusted the Omnitrix to a teenage boy by the name of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, what were they gonna do with the Ultimatrix?

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the prologue. As you can see, I chose to make Albedo a good guy in this story. This is mainly due to the fact that not many people write stories where Albedo is one of the good guys. Now like I said, this story is a rewrite of my story Danny Phantom: Ultimate Alien. My previous story is up for adoption, so if anyone wants to adopt it and needs additional information, PM me and we'll talk about it. Thank you, and I hope to get lots of reviews for this story. Next on my list of updates is Teen Titans Omniverse!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I'm glad to have gotten some reviews for this story even though the prologue was a bit cruddy. I just hope that this new chapter is good enough to satisfy all of you who are reading this. Oh, and here's a list of Danny's current aliens.**_

 _ **Current Playlist Includes: Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Rath, Gravattack, Arctiguana, Spidermonkey, Greymatter, Goop, Brainstorm, Armodrillo, Big Chill, Swampfire, Fasttrack, Jetray, NRG, Lodestar, Diamondhead, ChamAlien, Alien X**_

 _ **Ultimate Forms Include: Humungousaur, Gravattack, Rath, Arctiguana, Greymatter, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Big Chill**_

 _ **Signature Alien: Undecided**_

 _ **Pairing: Danny F. x Sunny T.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

" _Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Finding the Ultimatrix! An Unrecognized Prodigy!**_

* * *

In the ghost infested town of Amity Park, we find ourselves in the basement of a building that had been converted into a laboratory. And working in that lab while looking through an electron microscope was a fifteen year old boy that was about five feet, ten inches tall. The boy had a slightly pale complexion, silver hair that spiked in a forward direction, and eyes that were as red as the purest fire ruby. He was currently wearing a simple black tee shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans with white sneakers and a white labcoat as he continued to work. This is Daniel James Fenton. Or Danny, as he prefers to be called.

He was currently looking at how DNA from his own bloodstream continued to adapt to radiation that was slowly introduced to the sample. Each time he added more radiation to the blood, the cells would drastically change. Once the cells had turned crystalline for a brief few seconds before turning back to normal. It had astounded Danny so much that he had devoted much of his time towards his studies on Genealogy.

His parents were very proud of their son for following his dream of becoming a scientist. While their daughter and Danny's sister Jazz was smart, Danny was in an intellectual league all his own! One time, the Fenton family doctor had given both children an I.Q. test to see where they were in life, and Jazz had scored an above average 160% on her test. But Danny trumped her by having an I.Q. of just a bit over 300! While she was jealous of her brother for being smarter than her, Jazz was still happy for her little brother, and knew he would go far in life.

Unfortunately, not everyone shared Danny's family's sentiments. Many of the teachers at Casper High School despise Danny for his superior intelligence, and tried to put down his grades. Fortunately, the principal quickly caught wind of their activities and put a stop to it. But on the plus side, Danny's Japanese Language teacher Ms. Ishida, and his music teacher Mr. Sanchez found it refreshing to have such a smart student that is willing to help out his classmates with their studies. He was well respected by his peers in these classes, but there were always certain students that tormented him for other reasons.

Due to his silver hair and red eyes, the popular kids always put Danny down with mean notes and physical assault. Danny also didn't have any friends because of this. Well, friends no. But a girlfriend? Now that's an entirely different manner altogether.

"If I had known how obsessed you'd be with that microscope, I might've chosen to instead get you a pocket watch for our anniversary." said the voice of a teenage girl.

Danny looked up from his work to see someone walking down the stairs and into the lab. It was a girl that looked to be about his age. She stood at 5'7, had long black hair that fell to her waist, a tanned skin color, and deep blue eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and a pair of black leather boots. Her eyes showed a mix of mischief and love for Danny. This is Sunny Tennyson, Danny's girlfriend for a year now.

When Danny had first started high school, he'd found Sunny being sexually harassed by Dash while a few of the other jocks were trying to stop him. Danny's eyes had turned redder than usual when he saw Dash about to try and remove Sunny's shirt, and he ran in to save her without a thought for his own safety. He had hit Dash with a powerful right hook that sent the blonde jock skidding into a few lockers, and broke his jaw in the process.

Danny had gotten Sunny to the nurse's office, and the whole way there she had clutched onto him for dear life while crying uncontrollably from such mental trauma. The two of them started to hang out more often after that, and five months later they were in a relationship. But Danny did have a bad habit of letting his passion for science distract him from most other things outside of his life.

"My blood keeps reacting in different ways the more radiation it absorbs, and I don't know why. This could be the key to furthering human evolution, Sunny!" Danny said.

"Danny, I know you want to be a Genealogist one day. I also support your studies fully." Sunny said before grinning coyly. "And you promised me an evening away from the lab."

Knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, Danny just sighed before smiling at the girl of his dreams.

"You're right, my love." Danny said.

Seeing that she won this argument, Sunny went back upstairs to wait for Danny while he cleaned up his work station. She and Danny had spoken about how they would spend the evening earlier in the week, and decided on a romantic picnic under the stars. Sunny smiled as she gently fingered the necklace that Danny had given her for their anniversary.

It was an obsidian charm that was shaped like the north star with a turtle shell stone in the middle attached to a golden chain. It wasn't very fancy, but Sunny didn't mind. She had been very happy when Danny had given her the necklace, but her grandmother was never gonna let her live down the fact that she made out with Danny until he was unconscious from lack of air. It still embarrassed her when her grandma brought that up.

Pretty soon, Danny was up without his labcoat on. He bid his family good evening, and he and Sunny walked arm in arm to their favorite spot in the local park.

* * *

 _ *****On a Hill in the Park*****_

* * *

The whole scene was the perfect setting of romance for the two teenagers as they enjoyed their picnic. They watched the stars, named a few constellations, and even created a few new ones. But right now, they were talking about how Danny's blood was reacting to the radiation in his test.

"Sunny, how can you not be curious about such an astounding discovery?! This phenomenon could very well revolutionize all of mankind!" Danny said before taking a sip of water.

"I'm just as curious about those reactions as you are, but I don't see the need to control everything." Sunny said as she scooted closer to her boyfriend. "Trust me when I say that these things can't be rushed. Record your findings, and maybe publish your findings when you have enough data to back up your theory."

"You're right as always, Sunny" Danny said with a smile.

"Oh, you flatterer you! I'm not right all the time." Sunny replied, returning the smile.

For a moment, the two of them just stared into each other's eyes. The love these two shared was very powerful, and could be felt by many of the other couples that were passing by. That's when Sunny caught something in the sky.

"Look, a shooting star!" Sunny exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

Danny looked up, and saw that Sunny was right. It was a shooting star streaking through the sky. Danny grinned from seeing such a sight. Shooting stars were very rare to see in heavily populated areas, and he was very pleased by this find. But that was when he noticed something off about it.

For one thing, the "star" kept getting bigger and bigger as it streaked through the night sky. It also seemed to be coming in their direction. Danny got the sinking feeling in his gut as he thought only one thing.

" _That's not a star… That's an incoming projectile!"_

 **"SUNNY, GET DOWN!"** Danny yelled as he pushed her out of the way.

The "star streaked right past them, and crashed into the ground. Upon impact, the thing created a huge crater that was quite deep. Danny and Sunny got back up once the ground stopped shaking, and walked cautiously over to the crater. They looked inside to see a metal pod the size of a basketball in the crater.

"A pod?" Sunny muttered to herself.

"Stay here. I'm gonna get a closer look." Danny said.

He walked down into the crater, and stopped just a few feet away from the pod. He could tell from the heat that this thing was still fairly warm due to entering Earth's atmosphere. Suddenly, the pod hissed as it released compressed air, and opened up to reveal something.

It was a gauntlet that looked like it was supposed to cover the back of the hand from the knuckles to the wrist. The gauntlet was red with four black squares where the knuckles were, a silver colored, circular dial with a red hourglass on the faceplate and four silver "spikes" jutting out of the sides of the dial. It also had a band that looked like it was supposed to clamp on by the palm of the hand.

"What's a gauntlet doing in a pod?" Danny asked himself. "And more importantly, how'd it get here in the first place?"

With his scientific curiosity piqued, Danny reached out with his right hand to grab the watch. But what he wasn't prepared for was for the gauntlet to leap up and clamp down on his hand. Danny shouted as he tried to get the gauntlet off. It flashed and beeped a few times to show that it had keyed itself to his DNA, but neither teen knew this.

* * *

 _ **There we go! I hope this chapter is satisfactory to you all, because I worked very hard on it! And if guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 is reading this, know that I have gotten your reviews for Quest of the Kaminatrix, and will use that idea. But I also ask that you don't act so surprised if I don't update some days, as I won't always have time to write. If any of you have ideas for a new look for Danny, feel free to let me know! Next up, I'm updating Danny, The Tiger of Light!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, guys. I NEED REVIEWS! If I don't get any or a lot of reviews for any of my stories, I won't be able to write for your enjoyment! Now, this chapter is going to focus more along the lines of an introduction of Danny's family and how they feel about how Danny is treated, so I apologize if you find the chapter boring. And if guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 is reading this, I want you to know that Quest of the Kaminatrix will be updated after Omni Pirate of the Straw Hat Crew. ENJOY!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Mind of Family!**_

* * *

Back at the Fenton Works building, we see the rest of Danny's family gathered around the kitchen table discussing something important. And that was the fact that most of the school faculty seemed to have it out for Danny. They didn't know why most of the teachers were trying so hard to fail Danny, but it didn't sit well with any of them.

"I just don't understand why they don't like our son, Jack." Maddie said to her husband.

Maddie is a woman that stands at about "5'8, and looked to be in her early twenties. But in reality, she's in her mid forties. She had shoulder length brown hair, porcelain skin, and baby blue eyes. She also wears red lipstick along with her HAZMAT suit. The suit itself was a light blue color with the gloves and boots being black in color. The suit also has a good with red colored goggles on it.

When her son was born, Maddie knew that she had a stronger bond with him rather than with Jazz. Although she would never play favorites with her children, she loved her son just a bit more than her daughter. It was similar to how her husband loved Jazz a little bit more than Danny.

"I don't understand their reasoning any more than you do, Maddie. But if Lancer tries anything again, I'm gonna kill him!" Jack answered with clenched fists.

Jack is a man with a build that made most obese people look thin as a twig. He had long, bulky arms, but his legs were so stumpy it made you wonder how he was even able to stand. let alone walk! He had black hair that was graying on the sides and back, black eyes, a tan skin tone, and no visible neck. Like his wife, Jack also wears a HAZMAT suit. However, his suit is orange where the blue would be.

Now Jack and his wife may be the town's resident Ghost Hunters, but everyone knows that the elder Fenton is fiercely protective of his family. If anyone tries to bully his kids, that would-be-bully answers to him! If someone tries to harm his family, Jack will gladly lay his life on the line to protect them!

This has earned him quite a bit of respect from most of the people in the town, even though they think he's looney for chasing after ghosts. However, this protective streak has instilled some form of fear into many of the teachers and faculty at Casper High. Needless to say, the teachers weren't gonna try and hinder Danny any time soon!

"Calm down, dad! I know you mean well, but you've gotta let Danny fight his own battles!" Jazz said. "After all, he's become very mature for his age!"

Jazz was two years older than Danny, but was just a few inches shorter than him. She was almost the spitting image of her mother when she was a teen, with the exception being that she had waist length reddish orange hair instead of brown hair. She wore a baby blue hair band, a black V-neck shirt with long sleeves, baby blue pants, and a pair of simple black flats.

Like her brother, Jazz was also smart in her own right. However, she was nowhere near Danny's level of intelligence! Danny was admitted into MIT when he was twelve, and graduated that very same year! While she was jealous at first, she quickly replaced that feeling with one of pride for her brother's accomplishment. And she was even prouder when Danny said that he would go to high school to continue his studies.

But she hated that the faculty of Casper High School was trying to inhibit her brother's pursuit of knowledge. Just because Danny was born a scientific prodigy doesn't give them the right to try and squander Danny's grades like they tried to do!

"I often wonder why we don't just send Danny off to a different school." Maddie says to herself.

"Because if we did that, Danny's girlfriend would be easy prey for those hormone crazed jocks!" Jack said.

Oh yes, they've heard all about Dash's little attempted rape. This only strengthened their reasonings to try and find a way to get that pathetic excuse for a school shut down, and the students relocated to more competent schools. However, with barely any proof of the school's wrongdoings, it would be quite a challenge for them.

"Not to mention it's the only high school in town." Jazz added.

Before this conversation could progress any further, they all heard an explosion coming from the park area. They didn't need to say anything as they ran to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle so they could try and save Danny and Sunny. Oh, if they only knew what was really going on around here.

* * *

 _ **Danny's Current Playlist: Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Rath, Gravattack, Arctiguana, Spidermonkey, Greymatter, Goop, Brainstorm, Armodrillo, Big Chill, Swampfire, Fasttrack, Jetray, NRG, Lodestar, Diamondhead, ChamAlien, Alien X**_

 _ **If any of you have a request for an alien that you'd like to see Danny use in the next chapter, feel free to let me know! Read, Review, FLamers will be destroyed by Rath and his fellow Appoplexians!**_


End file.
